1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for, an apparatus for, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing a program for generating unspecified speaker voice dictionary that is used in generating personal voice dictionary for identifying a speaker to be identified.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been difficult for a speaker identification apparatus that identifies a speaker to correctly identify a speaker in a case where noise is contained in an inputted voice of the speaker. To address this problem, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-143094 discloses a neural network-based speaker recognition system intended to achieve a higher recognition rate by superimposing noise onto learning patterns and increasing the number of simulated patterns.
However, since the conventional speaker recognition system of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-143094 generates simulated learning patterns by superimposing noise onto voices of a speaker to be identified and uses the simulated learning patterns thus generated for learning of a neural network, the system needs to acquire voices of the speaker to be identified in advance, and in a case where the speaker to be identified speaks little, insufficiency in amount of data results and makes it impossible to create an optimum neural network by learning, thus undesirably reducing the accuracy with which the speaker is identified.